Mr Kat Came Back
by MissyMeghan3
Summary: No matter what Coop does Mr. Kat will come back! Based on a  camp  song: "The Cat Came Back" rated K  just to be safe.


**Mr. Kat Came Back**

**Summary: No matter what Coop does Mr. Kat will come back! Based on a (camp) song: "The Cat Came Back"**

**This is my first Kid vs. Kat, hope you like it!**

"Almost there!" Coop shouted from inside his closed room

"Just wait, I'm gonna beat you yet!" his Coop's friend Dennis said in return

"Only two more levels and you're mine!"

"Ha, in your dreams!"

It is now obvious that they are playing a racing video game, with Coop just barely in the lead

"I'm _sooo_ gonna-" just then all electricity in the house flickered, causing the TV to turn off. Coop knew exactly who to blame… "KAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Coop! Stop your yelling up there!" his father yelled up the stairs

"That is it! I can't take it anymore! I am getting rid of that cat once and for all!" he proclaimed with one fist in the air as he ran out of the room.

"Oh, uh, okay…. good-luck with that…" Dennis said, he turned back on the game and played single-player.

(Outside in the tool shed)

Coop slammed the door wide open, leaving a slightly surprised alien cat inside

"You have messed with my video game time for the last time cat!"

Mr. Kat growled angrily, but to no avail found him being dragged away with, shockingly, no way to squirm free.

(in the front yard)

"Whatcha got their son?" a small man asked riding his back.

"Oh, just a cat that I surely don't want."

"Well, I'll take it off your hands for ye."

"Well I don't- -I mean, sure, take it, just go, go!" the man sped off with the cat in hand, "and PLEASE, don't bring it back!" he dusted his hands off as he casually walked up to the house

"Coop, where's Mr. Kat?" Millie asked

"Don't know, DON'T care." he said passing right by her and into the house

"Hmm, Mr. Kat! Mr. Kat! Where are you? MR. KAT!" she screamed like a brat

(Next morning)

"Mr. Kat STILL isn't back…" Millie pouted just stirring her cereal around and around in her bowl

"I'm sure he's just fine sweat heart." Her dad said

Coop finished his cereal, "well, I'm going to Dennis's house, see ya dad!"

"Bye coop!"

Coop happily walked out the front door when he heard a familiar purr; he looked down to see Mr. Kat sitting happily on the welcome mat.

"Ahhh! Mr. Kat!" Coop shrieked

"Yay! Mr. Kat's back!" Millie said hugging the cat's neck happily; the cat evilly chuckled as Millie carried him inside.

"I'm not given up that easily…" the said banging his fist into his hand.

Next day Coop tried again by giving Mr. Kat to a boy and had them go out fishing, the boat flipped over and Mr. Kat came skipping out on his four legs happily, leaving Coop with a face that said 'of course' he walked away not even realizing the boy that he sent Kat off with was having a hard time swimming.

Day two, he hired a man to watch out for Kat while hiding around the corner, and when he came around he was to shoot'em. (Sure it's dark for coop, but he seriously doesn't like that cat). The cat skipped towards the expecting man, watched eagerly awaiting what was to come only to find the cat skipping back just as happy as he was before, Millie picked him up and to him inside. Coop looked over to the man to find him covered with scratch marks. "He just won't go away!" he marched towards his home to think of a new plan.

Then an H-bomb fell the very next day, along with an A-bomb that fell the very same way, at this point, it was obvious that coop had lost his mind! Weirdly, a lot of countries fell that day, like Russia, England, and of course the USA. Pretty much the entire human race was left without even a chance to pray.

"Yes! I am finally rid of KAT!"

Yet, the Mr. Kat came back the very next day, Mr. Kat somehow came back and everyone was sure he was a goner, but Mr. Kat came back because he still had a mission that needed to be done!

"oh, come on!" coop yelled seeing Mr. Kat walk in the house, perfectly unharmed.

**That's all! Review!**

**The Cat Came Back  
**

**Old Mr. Johnson had problems of his own.  
He had a yellow cat that just wouldn't leave him alone.  
He tried and he tried to give the cat away.  
He gave it to a little man going far away...  
**

**But the cat came back the very next day.  
Yes, the cat came back. They thought he was a goner,  
But the cat came back. He just wouldn't stay away.  
**

**He gave it to a little boy with a dollar note.  
He told the boy to take the cat up river on a boat.  
The boat turned over and was never found,  
And now they drag the river for the little boy who drowned...  
**

**But the cat came back the very next day.  
Yes, the cat came back. They thought he was a goner,  
But the cat came back. He just wouldn't stay away.  
**

**The man around the corner said he'd shoot the cat on sight.  
He loaded up his shotgun full of nails and dynamite.  
He waited... and he waited... 'till the cat came walking round  
And ninety-nine pieces of the man was all they found...  
But the cat came back the very next day.  
Yes, the cat came back. They thought he was a goner,  
But the cat came back. He just wouldn't stay away.  
The H-bomb fell the very next day.  
The A-bomb fell in the very same way.  
Russia went! England went! And then the USA.  
The entire human race was left without a chance to pray...  
But the cat came back the very next day.  
Yes, the cat came back. They thought he was a goner,  
But the cat came back. He just wouldn't stay away.**


End file.
